Heatherstar
|pastaffie=WindClan |namest=Apprentice: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Unknown Heatherstar Heatherstar |death = Greencough |postdeath = StarClan |familyt=* |familyl=''Unknown'' |position1=Leader |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Tallstar |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Tallstar's Revenge}} '''Heatherstar' is a small, sleek, pale pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a thick pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :She first appears in the prologue to receive her nine lives in StarClan. She is given her eighth life, the courage to follow your instincts, by Thrushpelt. She groans as she receives her life. She is asked by Hawkheart if she is alright, and she replies that she is fine. Another cat comes, and Heatherstar recognizes her as Daisytail, the queen who refused to allow her kits to fight against ShadowClan. Her insistence was so strong, that it became part of the warrior code that no kit under six moons of age will be an apprentice. She gives Heatherstar her ninth life, the force of a mother's love, before StarClan fades. :Heatherstar decides to stay, and is approached by a she-cat. The cat asks her why she lingers in StarClan, and Heatherstar responds that she wanted to breathe the scents of StarClan a little longer. The she-cat introduces herself as Mothflight, and Heatherstar recognizes her as the medicine cat who discovered the Moonstone. Mothflight tells her that she watched her leader ceremony, but has a warning for her. She tells Heatherstar not to demand the loyalty of her Clan, and Heatherstar is surprised. She argues with Mothflight briefly over Clan loyalty, but stays quiet. Mothflight tells her of a warrior of WindClan who will stray and that she must let him, even if she fears he will never return, for it is the only way he could discover where his heart belonged. Heatherstar then understood what Mothflight meant when Talltail requested to leave so he can avenge his father's death and to explore what lays beyond the Clan. :Heatherstar is later seen in the meeting hollow with Hawkheart and Reedfeather. Upon Tallkit's arrival, Hawkheart murmurs that their youngest kit is exploring again, and warns Tallkit to stay under cover to prevent attracting buzzards to camp. When Tallkit asks about buzzards, The medicine cat replies saying that kits are their favourite prey and that they can spot you from highstones. Reedfeather commented to Hawkheart to not scare Tallkit, then asked Shrewkit what he was showing Tallkit. Shrewpaw replied saying simply the Hunting Stones. Heatherstar warns the kits to be careful, saying the stones are icy. Hawkheart called to the kits to not go mewling to him if they sprain a paw. Heatherstar urged her deputy and medicine cat to talk in her den, stating that it's too cold outside. She leads the way to her den beneath a gorse bush at the far end of camp. : Yellowfang's Secret :Raggedpelt mentions that Heatherstar was said to have snidely accused ShadowClan of trespassing on WindClan territory. At the following Gathering, Heatherstar follows Cedarstar up the Highrock. At the Gathering superseding that one, Heatherstar begins to speak at the moment Yellowfang feels a stabbing pain in her belly. Several moons later at another Gathering, Brokenpaw attacks two WindClan apprentices; Cedarstar, embarrassed, intervenes, though Heatherstar dips her head and says that no cat should blame him, though he should make sure his apprentices understand the importance of the full-moon truce. Crookedstar's Promise :Heatherstar is mentioned by Crookedpaw, an apprentice of RiverClan, when he asks Bluepaw, an apprentice of ThunderClan, where Heatherstar is. Heatherstar tells the Clans that WindClan have fully restocked their medicine supply, and that the kits and elders have ''finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, saying that ThunderClan only fought warriors. Heatherstar corrects herself then, explaining that the elders and kits have finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. :At another Gathering, when RiverClan and ThunderClan were fighting with words, provoked by Pinestar, she stops it from getting worse. A couple moons later, at another Gathering, she offers, along with the other leaders, Yellowfang good wishes when Yellowfang becomes Sagewhisker's medicine cat apprentice. :Heatherstar loses her last life towards the end of the book to unknown causes. Her deputy, Talltail, takes over the leadership of WindClan, becoming Tallstar. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Heatherstar is mentioned by Bluepaw, who remembers Pinestar looking directly at the furious WindClan leader during her first Gathering. :Heatherstar is next viewed at the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. She tells Hawkheart, who is threatening Bluepaw, to continue treating the injured. When ThunderClan retreats, she tells Pinestar that the attack was unjust, and StarClan would have never allowed ThunderClan to win. She then orders ThunderClan to take their wounded and leave. :At the next Gathering, Heatherstar is seen interrupting Hawkheart as he taunts Bluepaw, telling him to wait beside the Great Rock. She announces at the Gathering that WindClan had fully restocked their medicine supplies, and that the kits and elders had ''finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, stating that ThunderClan had only fought warriors, and Heatherstar corrects herself, explaining that the elders and kits had finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. :At another Gathering, when Pinestar's words raise tensions between the Clans, Heatherstar is the one to stop it from getting any worse. Moons later, when Yellowfang becomes a medicine cat apprentice, Heatherstar offers her good wishes along with the other leaders. :Heatherstar loses her last life towards the end of the book. Her deputy, Talltail, then takes over leadership of WindClan, becoming Tallstar. In the Field Guide Arc ''Battles of the Clans :Heatherstar is first mentioned by Rippleclaw, reminding Hailstar that she had announced at the previous Gathering that WindClan had doubled their border patrols. Heatherstar attempts in vain to stop Hailstar and his warriors from stealing back Graykit and Willowkit. When Timberfur threatens to kill two WindClan guards, Heatherstar is puzzled and a little sorrowful, saying that WindClan does not fight in that way. The Ultimate Guide :She is mentioned twice on Tallstar's page. Heatherstar realized that Tallkit preferred the open air of the moor as a moor-runner instead of the cramped, dusty tunnels as a tunneler, so appointed him as a moor-runner. When Talltail returned after his journey to find Sparrow, he fought hard to earn his Clanmates trust and was rewarded by being made Heatherstar's deputy. Trivia *She has been mistakenly described with purple eyes. Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Moor Runners Category:Supporting Character Category:Goosefeather's Curse Characters